sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga
This is gonna be my new first canon RP, because the admins are too inactive to delete my existing RP's. Story Liam Monteiro and his older brother, Benjamin, better known as Blade have traveled to 2016 for one thing Blade wants: Revenge on the woman who stole his old father, Tails, away from his mother, Zooey. Join them on their journey to kill Cosmo. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Hectic Celeste/Noahc2015 Josh the Hedgehog/User of the same name Caitlineia the Hedgecat/User:Josh the Hedgehog Joshua Sentrium Burns/User: Joshua the Hedgehog Adex Zarvok Burns/User: Joshua the Hedgehog Jason the Abnormal/User: Sonicsilva1 Zendred The Demon/User: Noahc2015 Chapter I: The Monteiro Brothers It was just a normal day in Station Square. People were off doing their regular stuff. People going off to work, shops selling stuff and cafés selling coffee and stuff. Meanwhile, on top of a building, a bright yellow light appeared. A loud explosion occured and the light faded. Two yellow foxes wearing Terminator like outfits emerged from the light. The first one was tall and wore black sneakers, and also had a very angry look on his face. His name was Benjamin Monteiro, but he called himself Blade Eastwood because it sounds more manly. The other one was small and wore blue sneakers and had a very nervous look on his face. His name was Liam Monteiro, Blade's adopted brother. The brothers came from 2036 to 2016 to kill Cosmo, an alien girl who stole Blade's father, Tails away from his mother, Zooey. Blade: So...Are you ready, Liam...? Liam: Uh, y-y-yeah... Blade: Good...Get on my back and then let's climb down this building... Liam got onto Blade's back and Blade parkoured down the building until they were down on the ground. Once they were on the ground, Liam got off Blade's back. Blade: Let's go kill Cosmo... Liam gulped at that. (Okay, time for you guys to shine.) From the Shadow Realm, a figure was watching the duo closely on something that looked like a futuristic wide screen. "Hmm...This should be interesting." The figure said in an eerie tone. He then proceeded to float out of the darkened room, the door closing behind him. Back with Liam and Blade, the bros. were walking around Station Square, asking around if anyone had seen Cosmo. None of them had seen her. Blade: *deep sigh* Things will go really slow if they keep going this way... Liam: W-Well, let's ask at the local police station. Blade: Good idea. Liam and Blade went to the local police station to ask. Blade: Excuse me, sir. Have you seen Cosmo the Seedrian? Officer: Cosmo the Seedrian? Hmm... Let me check... *He starts looking at his computer. 3 minutes later* No, sorry. She's not within Station Square. You might be able to find her in another city. Like Westoplis, or... Hm.. what was that one city called... Hmm..... Ah, Genesis City. That's right. But, that's literally in another Continent, so... Blade: Okay. Thanks anyway. Liam and Blade left the station. Blade: We have to get to Genesis City. Liam: B-But Blade, that's like a continent over. An easy jog if it weren't so far. Blade: We'll find a way. Liam and Blade continued to walk around Station Square looking for transportation to Genesis City. (Well, Silva's gone for about 2 days, so we'll continue the RP when he gets back.) (Okie Dokie, then) Liam and Blade then found a car. Blade: Oh, good! A car! *opens door* And the owner left their keys in the car. Let's paint this car in the Eastwood colors and move for Genesis City. Liam: O-Okay... Liam and Blade painted the car black and yellow and sped off out of Station Square. They drove really fast. Liam sat in the passenger seat with a scared look on his face. Blade: We better head for the nearest airfield. Eventually, they arrived at Sandy Shores Airfield from GTA V. A Cargobob was ready and waiting. Blade: Wow! A Cargobob! Let's steal it! Liam: W-Well, alright... The brothers got into the Cargobob and flew off for Genesis City. Eight Hours Later. The Cargobob would start to show signs of having low fuel, due to them flying for prolonged time without refueling (This is assumed, however). Blade: Oh, come on! We're low on fuel! Liam: W-What should we do? Blade: You know what we're gonna do? Land the fucking copter and refuel! Blade landed the Cargobob at a nearby airfield. The brothers refueled the copter and then resumed their journey after paying for the fuel. (They steal the helicopter, but they pay for the fuel. What. XD) They should reach the continent within a Day or so. Maybe less. (Because Fuck Logic. XD) 1 Day Later... After an entire day of flying, the brothers arrived in Genesis City. They landed outside the city and then proceeded to walk into it. Blade: Okay, let's ask at the local police station if Cosmo's here. Liam: O-Okay... The brothers entered the local police station. Blade: Excuse me, sir, have you seen Cosmo the Seedrian? (Can you voice the officer again?) ('Kay.) The officer seems to be a robotic RO-ET5, the main Jkirkian Robotic Law Enforcement. RO-ET5: Scanning database for "Cosmo the Seedrian"....... Scan Complete. Records show this person is a habitant within Genesis City. Address is unknown, however. What is the occasion? An anthropomorphic hedgehog was seen dressed in a regal trench coat. He was leaning on a wall, observing the two brothers. Blade: We want to see her so we can bring her a package. RO-ET5: I see. What is the desired package? Blade: *gets out the package to make the story more believable* This is it. There's a fruit basket in it. We want little Cosmo to eat nutritiously. Liam: *inside his head* Wow... RO-ET5: ...Open the package. I need to see if this is true. Blade opened the package, and a fruit basket was inside. (Blade is a very cunning young man. :3) (*Shoots Alex with a Water Gun* o3o) RO-ET5: ...Very well. You are free to go, now. Have a nice day. (*shoots Joshua with a Glock* :3) Blade: Alright. Thank you. Liam and Blade left the police station and walked through the city. Liam: Y-You're really cunning, Blade. Blade: I sure am. Now let's look for Cosmo, now that we know she's in this city. Blade activated a radar on his time watch so they could look for Cosmo. Eventually, they found her in her Genesis City home. Blade: This is the place. Let's do this. Liam: *gulp* O-Okay... Blade busted down the door, startling Cosmo. Cosmo: W-Who are you?! Blade: I'm Blade Eastwood, bitch, and you're going down! Blade aimed a shotgun at Cosmo. Cosmo screamed and jumped out the window. Blade: Shit! After her! Liam and Blade followed Cosmo through the window, and chased her through the city. Eventually, they passed Joshua Sentrium Burns while chasing Cosmo. Joshua: *He looked at them when they passed* What the hell?! *After seeing this, he quickly gave chase* Cosmo: SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HEEEEEEELP! Blade: Stand still, you little prick! Two blades of mystical origin were flung towards the midst of Blade and Cosmo. These weapons stabbed through the ground. Blade: What the fuck is this?! "Mind your language, will you?" the same regal figure watching over them said. "As a man, would you not bear to murder a lady such as she?" Blade: Kiss my sweaty balls, you fucking fuck! Josh was oblivious of Blade's cursing. He continued to speak. "If then, you shall taste despair." He pulled out the two swords from the ground. As he was about to move and unleash his lethality, he heard footsteps approaching. Joshua: *He eventually caught up to them. He had his C-T59 Plasma Rifle equipped* What. In the hell. Is going on here? Cosmo: This maniac wants to kill me! Joshua: *He looks at Blade* ...Dude. Do you have any idea on what your getting yourself into? Blade: I gotta do what I gotta do to get my original family back together... Liam L-Let me explain, Mr. Hedgehog with no tail. Liam then proceeded to explain Blade's story to Joshua. Joshua: *He proceeds to listen to the story. He then thought: Did he just call me Mr.Hedgehog with no tail?* Liam: A-And that's why he wants to k-kill Cosmo. Joshua: ..Hm.. that's rather interesting... But, still. Killing someone over that is just kinda' wrong. Tears started rolling down Blade's cheeks. Blade: *sniff* I miss Tails...When I was his kid, I felt like I was on top of the world...He even told me I could succeed him as a Freedom Fighter when I was a kid...But now, because of Cosmo, that was all thrown away...I feel like a useless nobody right now...I suppose I'm only useful as something low ranking, like a café waiter or something...I also lost one of my two tails because of my dad switch...Now I can't fly anymore...I wish I could return to those good old days... Blade burst into tears and ran away. Liam looked sad and Cosmo felt guilty. Liam: B-Blade really does miss Tails... Cosmo: I feel guilty...Maybe I should talk to Tails about this... Joshua: ... *Thinks* Okay. Good news: Violence didn't break out. Bad news: Someone is in emotional distress... Huh. "If this red hedgehog had not intervened, I would have left this sorry excuse of a man with stripes equal to his anger," the figure thought. He disappeared in unseen speeds whilst trying to observe Blade from the shadows. Liam: I need to find him, before he does horrible things to himself. Liam ran after Blade. Meanwhile, Blade was drinking himself to death in a bar. Blade: Ugh...I feel horrible...Why did I even bother trying to keep existing anyway? I should've just let myself cease to exist... Liam: Blade, what are you doing?! Blade: I'm drinking a lot of fucking beer...I hope it'll kill me... Liam: Blade, there's no need for that. Blade: Why not? We've come to this timeline for no reason at all! I wanted to kill Cosmo to get dad back, but I didn't...Now I just feel fucking useless...I'm only useful as a coffee shop barista or a janitor in an office environment or something... Joshua: ...Maybe I should say something... *He goes on to try and find Blade and Liam* Bartender: *Looking at Blade and Liam.* Y'know. Killing yourself won't help ya'. Blade: I know...But I'm so useless now that I'm not the son of a Freedom Fighter anymore...I wish I could relive those good old days...But alas, it'll never happen...Bartender, gimme another tap, please... Liam: <:c Bartender: .. *Sighs* ... *He goes into the backroom to get another bottle. He comes back a minute later, and he pours Blade some Alcoholic Beverage here into a shot glass* There are other ways you can prove yourself, not just by being a Freedom Fighter and such. Blade: Alright...I guess I'll try something else...Thanks, cowboy. *pays for the drinks* Keep the change... Liam: Let's go and find something you're good at. But first, you need to sober up, because you're drunk. Blade: Alright... The figure from earlier was concealed in the shadows, overseeing the scene in the bar. "If he keeps on pursuing that plant-like lady until the afterlife, I'm afraid I must take strict action," he thought as he kept observing. The Bartender watched as they both walked out of the bar. Joshua: *Was still looking for Liam and/or Blade* Liam gave Blade an anti-seizure tablet to sober him up. Blade: *grunts* That's better... Liam: *sees Joshua* Hey, it's the tail-less hedgehog man. Joshua:*He doesn't notice them, in fact, he's looking at a part of the city, using his BFT-HUD* ... Liam and Blade walked over to Joshua and Liam tapped him on the shoulder. Liam: Hi. Joshua: Hm? *He took off his BFT-HUD, and faced Liam* Oh, hello. Liam: I bet you were looking for us. Blade: Hey... Joshua: Mhm... what makes you say that, though? Liam: I have the psychological talent of knowing everything, like Sherlock Holmes. Blade: I miss being a Freedom Fighter... Joshua: I see... Well, since you guys are here- wait, where did you guys even go? Liam: Blade was drinking himself to death in a pub, and I went after him and stopped him. Blade: Yeah...There was a nice bartender there who said there were other ways I could prove myself as a hero...I don't know how, though... Joshua: Hmm... Well, it depends upon some people's perspective as a Hero. Blade: Well, my perspective of a hero is someone who saves the world... Joshua: I see... In that case, in what way do you want to save the world? Blade: By defeating baddies like Eggman like my old Uncle Sonic did. (Sonic and Tails are like brothers, that's why Blade calls Sonic his uncle.) (I kinda' figured. o3o) Joshua: Hmm.. Robotnik, you say? ...Well, technically you said Eggman, but me personally, are one of the few that refers him to Robotnik. Blade: Yep. If I can defeat someone like Eggman, I feel like a true hero. Joshua: Mhm.. Putting down Robotnik is typically an accomplishment one could make. Blade: Do you think you could train me? Joshua: ...Train? *He sounded a bit nervous.* ..Train you in what type of specialty? Blade: Gun shooting and hand to hand combat. (Switching to Paragraph Format. o3o) Joshua replied, still sounding a bit nervous. "I see... The Firearms Combat, I can probably help you with. Close Quarters Combat.... Not so much." Blade: Alright. I'll just do the hand to hand combat training myself. Let's go. "Alright then. Meet me at these coordinates when you are ready." He hands Blade a holographic card. Blade nodded. Blade: I'll be there. Liam and Blade then left to get Blade ready for his hero career. Chapter II: Road to Greatness Blade was at a boxing school, training hand to hand combat with his trainer, Doc Louis (Yes, the guy from Punch Out. XD) Doc: So, you're training to be a hero, huh, kid? Blade: Yep. Gotta get in shape for that dream. Doc: You got it, Blade. Every journey starts somewhere. You can train your physical fighting skills here 'til you're ready. You'll get those bad guys soon. Blade: Alright. Liam was eating a chocolate bar. (In the Wii version of Punch Out, Doc Louis is obsessed with chocolate bars. :3) (I see.) Joshua simply waited at Fort Jkirk's entrance (Yes, that's where he wanted Blade to meet him). He was keeping himself occupied by observing the area, with his BFT-HUD. After training for a while, Liam and Blade thanked Doc Louis and they left for Fort Jkirk. Eventually, they arrived there. Blade: Alright, we're here. Joshua noticed them when they arrived into the area, due to him using his BFT-HUD. "I have already noticed." He slid his BFT-HUD up to his forehead. "Shall we begin?" Blade: Yes, let's start the gun training. "Now, before you enter this Military Facility, you HAVE to give me your word, that you will not talk ANYTHING that is within this fort, even to yourselves, and loved ones." Blade: My word as a gentlefox. Joshua nodded his head. "Good. Then we shall begin." He walked towards the gate, and opened it. Liam and Blade followed Joshua through it. Once they entered, they immediately saw mass quantities of Military Personnel, Defenses, and Production Structures. Liam: Whoa, this is incredible! Blade: Yeah, it is. "Yep. It sure is... now come along onto the firing range." He walked forward. Liam and Blade followed Joshua to the firing range. Liam: I'll just sit back and play with my phone a bit. Blade: Okay, you go do that. Alright, Mr. Military Tailless Hedgehog, what's up first? "Please do not refer to me by that nickname." He thought: "I better not regret sticking out my neck for this..." After a bit, they approach a Firing Range. Blade: Sorry, sir. Liam got out his phone and started playing on it. Blade: Okay, let's do this. "Alright, do you see that Rifle on the table?" He gestured to a table near the firing range, it has a Rifle on it. Blade: Yep. I know the drill. Blade put shooting range glasses and headphones, grabbed the rifle and started shooting targets. No targets seemed to have been set up yet. So he was shooting at a wall that surrounds the firing range. "..What. On Mobius. Are you doing?" Blade: Whoops, I thought the targets were already set up. "I see... Anyways, what you have there is a C-T59 Plasma Rifle. It is quite a popular choice for verified personnel, including Myself. Now, will we begin on Neutralizing a foe." 3 Robotic Dummies appear onto the firing range. "Show me what you got." Blade nodded and shot one. As Blade has never used one of these before, he's quite inexperienced with it. Nonetheless, he shot the other two as well. Joshua watched as the Plasma Shots hit the robotic dummies. Blade: Sweet, I hit 'em all! (I'm confused. Where did he hit each dummy? .3.) (In the head. BOOM! HEADSHOT! >:D) "Hmm... I see you shot them all in the head.." Blade: Yep. Pretty good if I do say so myself. "Mhm... Although, I think you failed to see that I wanted you to Neutralize them, not destroy them.." Blade: Oh, sorry. Well, I'll neutralize them next time then. "Before we continue, do you know what I mean by Neutralize?" Blade: Please explain. "In my terms of Neutralizing, you either fight them with Equipment that can knock them out, or if those aren't available, you can use your current equipment to immobilize them, so they won't fight back." Blade: Okay, got it. Bring out more baddies! 6 more Dummy Robots were deployed on the firing range. Blade neutralized the dummy robots by hitting them in the chest. "...Okay, your getting the hang of it. But Preferrably, you might want to aim for their arms, so they are unable to use any weaponry, and their legs, to disable movement." 10 more Dummy Robots were deployed.... But wait a minute, they have rifles... What's going on here? Blade nodded and shot the rifles out of the dummies' hands and then shot at their arms and legs. He managed to hit two of them, before the rest dodged. Apparently they could move at will. And the second they started firing Stun Blasts at Blade, these weren't your normal dummy robots. Oh, and uh... At least one stun round could have hit Blade. Blade: What kind of dummy robot is this? Blade dodged the Stun Blasts and continued firing at the dummy robots. He hit three more. Now the Robots are getting increasingly difficult, moving more faster, and gaining more perception. They continued to fire at Blade, who would probably start to get overwhelmed right now. Joshua just watched. "..." Blade: This is too much! Stop the training! Before Joshua had a chance to react, Blade might have gotten hit by a Stun Blast from one of the training robots. Blade lied down on the floor to catch his breath. Blade: Oh, God, Oh, God. That was scary. That was scary. Joshua looked down at him, as the Dummy Robots were automatically shut down. "Hmm... This appears to exceed your limits... I will take some caution in this, but in order to proceed any further, we must extend these limits." Blade: Alright...But first, I want to take a break... "Alright then. I'll wait right here, but don't wander into any other area of the Base. If you wish to leave the Base, then notify me first." Blade: Okay. Blade got up and walked over to a vending machine. He put some money in it and got a EgoChaser Bar (A type of snack from GTA V. :3) out of it. He then proceeded to eat it. Blade: Oh yeah, chocolately goodness... Liam: So, what's up with this faction? Joshua just continued to wait at the firing range. "..." Liam: *inside his head* Man, what an anti-social guy... Eventually, Blade returned. Blade: Alright, ready for round 2. (Wait, Liam was talking to Joshua?) "Alright then. Grab the rifle, and we'll get started." (Yes, he was.) Blade nodded and grabbed the rifle and got ready. (Oh... You didn't specify who he was talking to, so I was confused there. O3O) 10 of the same type of training robots were deployed on the firing range. Blade neutralized 2 of them, then dodged Stun Shots from the other robots. Liam: *to Joshua* He's doing much better this time. "Mhm. He's improving." The Robots started moving faster, and getting more perceptive. Blade was getting faster and getting more reaction time, neutralizing 3 more robots. The Robots were still going faster, possibly more than any Mobian/Human has ever done before. They are also getting more accurate in their shots. Joshua just continued to watch. "..." Blade: I just hope they don't develop artificial intelligence and turn against us. Blade dodged more shots and neutralized 2 more robots. "They already have Artificial Intelligence, it's just that said AI has been programmed very specifically, so it won't turn on Jkirk." The Robots were still going Faster and getting more accurate. Eventually, a Stun Blast may or may not have hit Blade. (Yoshiya: Joshua, please remind me if Blade is about to train for CQC. Joshua Zephyrius might help him after a short encounter.) (Okee dokies) Blade was hit in the chest with a Stun Blast. Blade screamed in pain and then fainted. Liam: Blade! The robots were deactivated the very second Blade was hit. Joshua watched as Blade fainted. "..Did he just scream in pain?" He thought: "That's weird, either he has a low tolerance to pain, or he's just being dramatic..." Liam: Blade is really sensitive to electric shocks, that's why he screamed in pain. We gotta get him over to the medics. "I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, but just in case, we'll get him to the Medical Tent." Liam nodded and he took Blade over to the Medical Tent. About 20 minutes later, Blade woke up. Blade: Ugh...What the fuck happened...? Liam: You were hit in tthe chest with a Stun Blast and passed out, so we took you to the medical tent. Joshua was sitting on the chair nearby, who had his BFT-HUD on his eyes. "Do I hear him awakening on the bed?" Liam: Yes, he's awake. Blade: Ugh, those robots pack quite a punch... "Those are the standard Training robots that are used by Jkirk to test ones accuracy, perception, and speed." Blade: I see...Well, I did pretty well in the second round, I noticed. Liam: Yes, you did. Maybe we should test them out in a real battle. Blade: I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I'll just keep on practicing 'til I'm ready. I'll get the bad guys soon. "Mhm. It's best to keep practicing, until you fully mastered your abilities... However, that will not be easy." Blade nodded. Blade: I'll rest a bit before going to the shooting range again. That Stun Blast really took a lot out of me. He got up from his chair. "I'll be on standby at the range." He exits the tent. About an hour later, Blade walked to the shooting range, with Liam following him. Blade: Ready for Round 3! "Alright. You know the drill." 10 of the same Training Robots are deployed onto the firing range. Blade: Okay, let's do this! Blade neutralized 3 robots by hitting them in the chest. The Robots realizing that he just hit 3 of them, without them being able to move an inch, they go into the same difficulty as they did when the last session took off. Blade dodged various Stun Blasts and neutralized 3 more robots. The remaining 4 got ridiculously fast and accurate. They got extremely evasive as well, which would greatly reduce the shots they would get hit by. Blade was amazed by the robots' A.I. and proceeded to hit 2 more robots. The Robots, only 2 left standing, put their cores into overcharged mode, and got ridiculously fast, perceptive, evasive, and accurate. About any shot they fire, could almost be impossible to be dodged/missed. Blade: Uh, say, are they supposed to do this? Joshua replied "Yes." Since Blade was practically distracted, he probably would had gotten hit with another Stun Blast. (Not to derail the roleplay, but, Ah... I'm gonna need more information on Blade's equipment, so I may accurately portray him within the Death Battle. .3.) (I'll think up some today, if I can remember, and I will think up some equipment on the spot if necessary.) (Alright then) Blade got hit by a Stun Blast again. This, Blade did not pass out, but he screamed in pain again and laid down on the ground, shivering. Liam: Blade? Blade: I don't want to fight those robots again! Joshua looked down at Blade. "Well. At least you didn't pass out." Liam: Maybe we shouldn't set the difficulty of the robots this high. It's too much for Blade. "Difficulty? There is no difficulty mode for these bots. They learn and adapt to each individual that wants to train with them. I cannot stop this process." Liam: Those are some pretty advanced robots then. Blade: If they get that difficult theirselves, then I gotta deal with it... Blade got up, aimed his Plasma Rifle and neutralized the 2 remaining robots. "Hmm.. you got them unexpectedly. That's a clever trick. Nevertheless, you got through." Blade: Even though I lost my old dad, I still have his skills. Also, I was thinking: A hero like me needs a new attire. This Terminator outfit makes me look too villainous. Maybe I should try and wear a James Bond tuxedo. Liam: I agree. I want one too. Blade: Say, mister, does this city have any shops that sell tuxedos? (I also added some equipment to Blade's page for the Death Battle. Check it out when you have the time.) (I Alrighty saw it. Thank you) "I don't know." He thought: "...Whos James Bond?" (No problem.) Blade: Oh, okay. I guess Liam and I will look for some ourselves. We will be out shopping for a bit, we'll be back soon. "Okay then.. I can't guarantee you'll be able to re-enter here no problem, but okay." Blade: In that case we'll need entry passes. Do you have those? "No, I do not." Blade: Shit...Then I guess we'll have to hope they'll let us back in...If we do not return within 2 hours, come looking for us, okay? "I cannot promise that, but I will try." Blade: Okay. By the way, what's your name? "Thought we established that earlier... but it won't hurt to tell again. My name is Joshua Sentrium Burns." Blade: My name is Blade Eastwood and my brother here is named Liam Monteiro. Liam: Hi. Blade: Well, we'll be going out shopping. See you soon. Liam and Blade left the fort to go shopping for tuxedos. About an hour later, they returned to Fort Jkirk. Blade was wearing a black tuxedo and Liam was wearing a gray tuxedo. Blade: Excuse me, could you open the gate, please? 2 Militant Soldiers were at guard at the front gate. One of them spoke "Sorry, we cannot allow civilians within this area." Liam: We are aquaintances of Joshua Sentrium Burns. Ask him, he knows. "I believe he has departed to a different location. Said something about going to battle?" Blade slapped himself in the face from frustration. Blade: Great, then we're on our own...Thanks anyway. Liam and Blade left the Fort Jkirk area and went to look for transportation. Eventually, they found a Sandking SWB from GTA V. Liam: Look, another car! Blade: Yeah, and the owner left their keys in the car again. Let's go! Liam and Blade got into the car, started it and drove off to fight for justice. Chapter III: Serving Justice Liam and Blade were driving across a highway that led from Genesis City to Imsterdim (That's what I would name Amsterdam if it were to appear in a GTA game. XD). Eventually, they reached Imsterdim. Blade: Here we are, Liam. The beautiful city of Imsterdim, famous for it's butter scotch waffles, canals and bike routes. Liam: Wow, it's beautiful here. Blade: Yep. Maybe there's someone who needs help here. Liam: Yeah. Let's look. Liam and Blade drove around for a bit, looking for anything suspicious. (I have no idea on what to do here. .w.) (Neither do I. :/) As they drove on, they might have caught a glimpse of a hooded figure, heading into an alleyway. Liam: Blade, did you see that hooded figure? Blade: Yep. Let's go after him. Liam and Blade parked the car, went into the alleyway and quietly followed the figure. Every time they would potentially see him, he would swiftly go within a different direction, making their pursuit highly difficult, and leaving them to guess where they were going. Liam: *quietly* He's trying to confuse us. Blade: *quietly* Yes, but we're not fooled by his tricks. Let's keep following him. Liam and Blade kept chasing the hooded figure until they got to his destination. Eventually, the Hooded Figure exited the alleyway, and went back onto to main street, which should leave them if the guy was just taking a shortcut. Liam and Blade kept following the hooded figure. Liam: *quietly* I wonder where he's going... Blade: *quietly* Beats me... The hooded figure then entered a building, of which it looked like a convenience store. Liam and Blade stopped outside the store. Blade then took Liam onto his shoulders so he could see what the hooded figure was doing inside the store. The figure looked like he was buying some Donuts, and a Water bottle. Blade: *quietly* Liam, what is he doing? Liam: *quietly* He's buying some donuts and a water bottle. Blade: *quietly* Okay...Let's see where he's going next. (Y'know, I'm pretty sure this would count as stalking. -3-) The figure had bought said items within the appropriate currency, and had left the store. (True...) Liam: This guy is innocent to me. Blade: Great, a complete waste of fucking time...Let's go find our car and continue searching for people who need help. Liam and Blade eventually found their car and drove through the streets of Imsterdim. Unknowingly to them, the hooded figure was a member of a Multi-national crime syndicate, who is very skillful in deception. The figure walked over to a building, of which he entered. Liam: Blade, I have the feeling that guy wasn't a waste of time after all. Let's use my psychic powers to find him. (I'll add Liam's psychic powers to his list of powers and abilities. :3) Blade: Okay, if you say so... Liam gave Blade directions to the building using his psychic powers. Blade got out his Pump Shotgun and gave Liam one too. They then entered the building and bust down a door filled with criminals. Blade: Freeze! We're the Monteiro Brothers, and you're all under arrest! (Oh, that's facking ballshat. XD) The entire room, being filled with criminals, all had Assault Rifles, Shotguns, LMGs, and one even had a Rocket Launcher. "How 'bout you freeze." Blade: Oh my f**king God... Liam: What do we do now? Blade: We get our f**king a**es outta here! Liam and Blade quickly ran out of the building, got back in their car and sped away from the building. Blade: Jesus f**king Christ...I never expected that... Liam: N-Neither did I... Blade: We gotta find less heavily armed thugs to catch... Liam: Yeah... Liam and Blade continued to drive around Imsterdim looking for thugs to catch. (He's just like: "Fack this shet, I'm out." XD) They catch a glimpse of a store robbery. (Yep. XD) Liam: That store is being robbed! Blade: Now, this is a job for the Monteiro Brothers! Blade stops the car and he and Liam jump out. Blade got out his machine gun and Liam got out his shotgun. Blade: Leave that store clerk alone, you piece of s**t... The robber pulled out (a Minigun) a Shotgun. "I can do whatever I like." (Oh, come on!) (XD) Blade: *sigh* I don't have time for this... Blade quickly shot the robber dead. Blade: I warned you, fool! Liam: O-Okay... The robber dropped Ded. The store clerk was hiding behind the counter in fear. Blade: Don't worry, sir, that robber won't hurt you anymore. You're safe now. The store clerk still hid behind the counter, but still thanked them in his support. Liam and Blade then left the store, got back in the car and left. Blade: Even though I had to kill that dumba**, we still helped someone. I feel...happy about that. Liam: That's good to know, Blade. You know, I wonder what Joshua is up to. Blade: Yeah, me too. Meanwhile, the events of The Jkirk - Inquisitor War were taking place. (-3-) (Two Canon RP's taking place at the same time. Nice.) (XD) Back with Liam and Blade, the boys found an empty building. They went into it, looked around and nodded. Blade: This would make a great headquarters. Liam: Yeah. We can decorate it and make it ours. Blade: Memorize this place, Liam. Let's buy some wood and tools to build ourselves some beds to sleep in. Liam: And some matrasses, bed sheets and pillows too. Blade: You got your bottomless wallet? Liam: Yes. Blade: Let's go! Liam and Blade then left to buy the things they need. (Welp, I'm out of idea's for this RP now. :I) (Well shet.) (I was thinking Liam and Blade could settle down in 2016 and work as Heroes for Hire, but that's something I wanna do in a different RP.) (So... End roleplay?) (Basically, yes.) Narrator: This was the beginning of the Monteiro Brothers' career as heroes. Who knows what adventures lay ahead for them? For now, I say goodbye. End. (I swear, these roleplays never go above 3 chapters. XD) (Maybe the next one will. XD) Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays